There is always hope
by The fair one
Summary: Legolas is in pain, he looks to Aragorn to heal it.


TITLE: There is always hope  
  
AUTHOR: The Fair one  
  
PAIRING: Aragorn/Legolas,   
  
RATING: R  
  
FEEDBACK: Lottie_83uk@yahoo.co.uk  
  
DISCLAIMER: Teleri belongs to me and as such I can do what I like with her! The others I borrow for pleasure, their not mine, I'm not making any money etc!  
  
SUMMARY: Legolas is in pain, he looks to Aragorn to ease it.  
  
SPOILERS: none I can think of!  
  
ARCHIVING: On request  
  
NOTES: // indicates thoughts//  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He had assumed to find him here.  
  
The bathing pools of Rivendell were legendary. A series of deep, warm, waterfall fed pools; graduating down the valley side and into the forest below.  
  
The uppermost pools were usually the most popular, open as they were to sun and sky; but they were therefore always very busy. Often in his youth he had sat hidden among the rocks, watching the fairest maidens of Rivendell in all their perfect glory. It was here he had first seen Arwen, naked and shining like the very light of dawn; and it was here he'd come to seek the youngest son of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
They had much to do before the fellowship was to set out, though that was not for several days. Aragorn sought him now mostly to partake of his council and company in peace for as long as he may. Legolas was one of the most fair beings in all of Middle Earth. Youngest son of the royal lineage of Mirkwood, he carried the very light of the stars in his flesh. This worried Aragorn, for the quest upon which they were to venture was a terrible one, and was liable to bring death to them all. He knew as well as any in the fellowship that this time of peace would be short lived.  
  
He searched the first five pools without success. All but the first two were empty, and only then did he find solitary elves lost in their own dreams and bathing. He had almost given up hope when he reached the final and smallest of the pools; nestled between the rocks of the valley side and the gentle trees. It was fed by water which had run down under the heat of the sun, and as such was always the warmest of any of the pools.  
  
As he drew near he heard the sign which told him without question that Legolas was near; delicious ringing laughter that was as music and joy. He smiled to hear it and was about to reveal himself among the trees when he heard a second voice; this one unmistakably human, and female.  
  
Curious, yet infinitely more cautious, he crept to a vantage point; a testament to his ranger skills that his movements went unnoticed even to an elf such as his friend.  
  
What he saw before him all but snatched the breath from quivering body.  
  
She was sat upon one of the rocks that bordered the pool, her hair loose and flowing in silken, chestnut waves down her back. Her legs were bare almost to the very top of her thighs, and where the flesh was visible above the water line it seemed to flow with a sparking luminescence; as if starlight itself was caught beneath the flawless skin. She moved slightly and he caught a glimpse of the elf, he was submerged to the shoulders beneath the water, and strands of his blonde hair shone between her fingers. Though Aragorn could not fully see him he knew who he was, for she wore all the evidence he would ever need. Draped around her beautiful body was a warrior tunic, the lacings opened at the front to reveal the curve of her exquisite breasts. All tunics of the elves were of the same design; woven in Mithrael and silk so that they shone in all light, but the livery of each kingdom had its sign woven along neck and cuffs. All Rivendell elves bore a chalice, while Lothlorien elves wore a star. This garment had none of these; instead the fabric where it fell down across her hands had a darkened leaf embroidered into the folds. The sign of a Mirkwood elf; and there was only one elf of the kingdom of Mirkwood in Rivendell. Conformation, if any were needed was woven into the neckline of the tunic, just above where the lace fastenings began. A silver coronet, this warrior was royalty; Legolas Greenleaf, youngest son of the king of Mirkwood.  
  
Almost upon queue the elf lifted himself from the water, presenting himself upon her lap and showering her with silver droplets as he gathered her against him for a kiss.   
  
There could be no mistaking that it was Legolas.  
  
The warrior bore his nakedness with all the grace and beauty of his people. Strong, lithe, his limbs long and clean. His unbraided hair fell down his back in a cascade of liquid gold, and Aragorn saw the movement of each muscle in his thighs as Legolas reversed his position; sitting upon the rock with her on his lap. Aragorn found to his surprise that he was disappointed that the tunic now hid the elf's essential nakedness. The creature was so beautiful, so perfect. He longed to behold the powerful arrow the warrior kept in his own quiver. She sat back against the tension of her thighs; Aragorn watched the muscle move beneath the sleek covering of her flesh. This action caused the fabric to flow back across her shoulders, further exposing the delicate curve of her breasts. Legolas stroked a hand across the tunic where it lay against the flesh of her abdomen, his eyes blue, deep, and cloudy with desire.  
  
"This looks well upon you" he smiled, she laughed causing the material to ripple like water.  
  
"Would you have me be a warrior then?" she teased, leaning in to brush his shoulder with her lips.  
  
"Only upon my heart" he answered softly, "though that battle was fought and won the moment I set eyes upon you." He kissed her again, their lips meeting softly like leaves in air. She broke from him with a deep sigh, dropping her head so it rested down against the muscle of his chest.  
  
"And yet you betray me" she whispered, the words scarcely bearing enough volume to actually be heard; yet Legolas heard them, and so did the watcher in the trees.  
  
"I could never betray you" he countered, violent to the very suggestion.  
  
"That is a lie and you know it to be so" she answered slipping from his lap and so his embrace.   
  
"You desire me my Prince, but you are not the only one to look upon me that way." He reached out to touch her again but was instantly shrugged off.  
  
"How many other maidens do you take to your bed? How many others does this.. she reached out to caress his manhood, once, softly.. grace with its presence?"  
  
"There is only you, there are no others."  
  
"I wish I could believe you. My heart cries out to do so but my mind prevents it. I have seen and known and felt too much to be fooled by you."  
  
"If you think that way then why do you come to me hot and naked, desiring of my touch?"  
  
"Because though I know I am a fool I have no strength to resist. There is joy in your arms, a single caress is enough to set me ablaze, and I ache for that burning."  
  
"Then how do I betray you? In giving you all you desire; you and no other, am I not loyal beyond reproach?"  
  
She sighed again and swam away from him, the subtle metal of the tunic clinging to her body with the water. When she reached the far side of the pool she climbed out, the water running down her thighs in silvered rivers. Only then did she turn.   
  
He hadn't moved, nor had he put on any clothes. He simply watched her, waiting for the reply to the question he had not wished to ask.  
  
"No" she answered finally "for all I have is those moments and then they are precious few in number. When I am not with you can you honestly say that you think upon me at all? When we are parted there is little word; no sigh, so few indications from you that you remember or even care. You may desire me my Lord but you don't understand me. I am beautiful flesh in a receptive frame, but I am so much more. From you I need comfort, reassurance, not unease. I cannot exist on this knife edge, where one word from you can cause a slip which cuts me to shreds. I am afraid to reach out to you, in constant fear that doing so will result in you turning me away forever. You trouble me my prince, and I cannot help but think that that trouble is more than your touch is worth."  
  
"More than my love is worth?" he asked softly. She shrugged, letting his tunic fall to the floor with a wet tinkling of rings.  
  
"I am no warrior, but even so consider this a final laying down of arms." With that she disappeared into the trees.  
  
He caught up with her quickly; his grace and speed evident though both of them were naked. Catching her by the shoulders he drew her to him, oblivious to her violent attempts to be out of her arms. Finally; realizing her futility in the face of his strength she relaxed, sobbing against him.   
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered softly, "I had no idea that I caused you such pain."  
  
"Its not that" she answered "in the time before I was happy with our union; at peace with loving you as I needed, and yet being free to roam."  
  
"Then what has changed?" he asked, rubbing the gentle curve of her spine with his hand.  
  
"I am carrying your unborn child." she whispered.  
  
He did not respond; he didn't even move, his palm motionless against her skin. In the trees their observer had to stifle a gasp, this changed everything and cast a worrying shadow on the events to come. She could not accompany them, and yet he knew Legolas would not be easily persuaded to leave her behind.  
  
"You are with child?" he asked finally, voice soft almost distant.  
  
"Yes, one month hence."  
  
"And what of the child? We are different beings you and I. What can we hope of an heir to our peoples."  
  
"We can hope for its life" she answered, stepping away from him again.  
  
"A creature cannot be mortal and immortal at once, it will tear them apart." Too late he realized what he'd said, and now it could not be taken back. She looked at him, her eyes wide and deep; empty as he'd ever seen them.  
  
"Perhaps you are right" she said slowly.  
  
"So what can be done?" he asked warily, there was something strange in her now. Something wild and dangerous.  
  
"I will not bare the child." she answered simply.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You know full well my Prince that maidens of your race can choose to carry a life or carry it not. My people have ways of their own, a moments pain and it can be done."  
  
"So I am destined not to be a father."  
  
"If times were different then perhaps our child would be welcome to grace and lineage. But the darkness grows every day, soon you leave upon a quest from which you may never return. I will not commit my baby to torment and death."  
  
"I understand, though I suspect my heart shall never be at peace with it."  
  
"That I cannot help, yet I am deeply sorry for it."  
  
She stepped forward again and laying her palm against his chest lent up to kiss him once, gently on the lips.  
  
"Farewell my sweet prince, you will always have a home in my heart."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
Aragorn waited a moment watching, so he alone witnessed the moment when Legolas' heart shattered.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn watched her at dinner that night, Legolas conspicuous only in his absence.   
  
//Had she done it yet?// He suspected she had; for although her countenance was sad there was an air of lightness about her that had not existed before. //But by the lady she was beautiful.// Her gown of the lightest sapphire blue, wrought about the waist with a girdle of silver leaves. Her hair flowed unchecked about her face, pressed down about her forehead by a circle of the same silvered foliage. Sadness leant the lady Teleri (for that's who she was, ambassador for the men of the east) a greater beauty than he could have ever imagined. Her large and infinitely beautiful eyes were awash with the emotion bleeding deep in her soul. He admired her greatly. She had lost a child, but it hadn't been torn from her by some cruel twist of fate; she had chosen to loose the life she nurtured. That took a rare kind of courage, to accept such a thing and not be torn asunder. Yet he suspected she'd be heavier for it for the rest of her existence. Some part of her would carry that pain forever; a dull pain, constant and nagging. A deep longing for the potential lost and the love never given; it made his heart ache to think of it.  
  
The eating was over now, what was left of the sweetmeats removed and the tables pushed back against the shadowy walls. Around the great fireplace figures bustled, heaping it with logs enough to burn until the new morn. The air above them shimmered with the light of a thousand torches. Feeling remarkably at peace Aragorn allowed his beloved to take him by the hand and lead him to the circle of the fellowship already seated by the fire.  
  
The hall which was normally so full of legends burned that night with newer tales; each of the fellowship turning his heart out, hoping through revelation to encourage understanding. It was now that the missing member was properly missed, turned to for a history they found themselves wanting. Speculation ran quickly around the circle and Aragorn rapidly volunteered his services for retrieval. He glanced up at her before he left; she caught his eye and a look passed between them. Conveying all too well the notion that when he returned she would probably be gone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The missing elf's lodgings were not hard to locate. All strangers to the kingdom were housed in the guest quarters, and Aragorn was already familiar with the rooms of the rest of the fellowship. The wizard was closest to his own room, with the representative of the underground kingdom housed upon the left. The smallest members slept together in a suite of rooms running north from his own; the only other man sleeping facing East as was his custom. Therefore by default his quarry was to be found in the most westerly chamber, looking out upon the waterfalls that filled the valley with sound.  
  
He didn't knock; the door would not have been opened to him in any case. Instead he pushed lightly and gained access that way. There were no locks in this place; for a race so attuned to freedom they were unthinkable. He did not call out, he was a man and however delicate his footfall the other would have heard his coming.  
  
"What are you doing here? Was your earlier voyeurism not satisfaction enough?" the creatures voice was beautiful as always, but thick now with threat.  
  
"You know better" he answered "I didn't come to gloat."  
  
"No? Then why old friend? 'I'm sorry's' are not welcome here. I am the cause of my own misery, I do not require an audience."  
  
"No you do not, but I think perhaps you do require a friend."  
  
"Why? You witnessed it all, today I not only lost my beloved but my heir also. There are not tears or kind words enough in the world to heal this emptiness."  
  
"I would never profess to offer a recovery, but I can perhaps be a balm to your hurt. Will you not trust me?"  
  
His friend looked up from his prostrate position on the bed, and Aragorn was caught by the startling pain in his deep blue orbs.  
  
"With my life, with my soul, yet not with my pain. I would not wish this despair upon another living creature, it would be torture and I have no mind to be cruel."  
  
"I know dear friend, in all the time I have known you I have never seen you cause pain."  
  
"Except in battle."  
  
"Such circumstances make monsters of the best of us" Aragorn answered slowly.  
  
"But once so tainted how can we hope to be anything but?" the elf asked him desperately.  
  
"We cannot. Yet it is the sum of our actions that reflects upon us, not a single deed."  
  
"But a single deed may change the course of a history, so today mine was."  
  
"It was not solely your doing. Teleri's decision was ultimately her own; and for all your pain you cannot blame yourself."  
  
"Oh but I can, don't you see? For my lack of strength, my lack of courage she felt she had no choice. What have I become old friend? How can I set out upon a quest to preserve Middle Earth when I was not able to save the life of my child?"  
  
There was such pain in the elf's beautiful eyes; so much self doubt swimming in those endless blue depths, that the man felt compelled to come down besides him on the bed and take him in her arms.   
  
The ease of this action and the willingness with which Legolas complied startled him. Suddenly the notion of two warrior leaders of their people embracing was the most natural thing in the world. He could feel the strength in his fiends body through the thin film of his tunic, the elf's muscles trembling with the weight of grief. Holding him so close Aragorn was able to indulge his senses as never before, examining the elf with a consummate intimacy he had never before dared.   
  
Legolas' frame was a stunningly beautiful paradox. Light and smooth; delicate even, yet strong and powerful. A deadly litheness suggested by perfect muscles beneath flawless flesh. His legs where they lay against Aragorn were long, shapely and deliciously tapered; suggesting great speed though at present the elf was scarcely moving at all.  
  
Slowly the man inclined his head to better view the incredible visage pressed against his chest. Anyone observing an elf of either sex for the first time inevitably proclaimed them beautiful; a worthy comment for that they were, and Legolas was a particularly fine example. As with all of his species his flesh was flawless and porcelain pale, sitting perfectly on high defined cheek bones. His lips were wine flushed and full, drawn into a gentle cupids bow arch. His eyes as Aragorn looked into them were such a divine and clear blue that one felt to be drowning in their depths. To a casual observer the elf may have been called pretty, feminine even; but to an intimate admirer as he now was, one could clearly see the folly in such a judgment. Legolas was beautiful true, but in such a way as no woman could ever hope to achieve; a masculine exquisiteness which made him desirable beyond words.  
  
"Aragorn?" The elf's voice broke his musing trance and he shook himself mentally.  
  
"You were staring." Legolas said simply, a quizzical look upon his perfect face. Aragorn flushed, realizing his friend could sense his thoughts, his emotions and was no doubt vaguely repulsed by his notions of desire.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas; it has been a long day and a great dinner. I suppose I am over tired."  
  
The elf frowned.  
  
"Why is it men feel the need to deny that which may be clearly read upon their face, even for one who is not an elf as I am?"  
  
"I know not of what you speak."  
  
"Do not insult me Aragorn. I feel the want in you, and I must confess old friend it is greatly welcome. I desire comfort, and where better to find it than in the embrace of one I love and trust with my life? Will you grant me that safety tonight? I know you wish it too, but I will not demand if you have no mind to give."  
  
Aragorn was silent for some time, his mind in turmoil. It angered him that Legolas was able to read his mind so easily; but certain parts of his anatomy were very much awake to the concept of lying with his beautiful friend.   
  
Yet he was not a fool and neither was Legolas. He knew as well as him that any action taken this night, in this room could not occur in isolation from the rest of the world. Outside of this room they both had responsibilities, not least of all to their peoples and the quest ahead. Somewhere beyond these walls two women waited; separated by species yet united in their unfaltering love for their bonded. Arwen was everything to him, without her all was black; surely to lie with another was to forsake that bond and so loose her forever? Similarly Teleri was everything to Legolas, despite all that had passed between them and the grief so alive in them both; he knew they could not part forever. She was the reason Legolas was lying broken and weeping in his arms, such a love as that did not die easily. Could they truly hope to share tonight without shattering all of their tomorrows?  
  
He felt legolas' hand upon his face, the fingers long and cool.  
  
"You worry that this cannot pass unnoticed?"  
  
"Yes I do. I have not lived so long without learning that every action causes ripples, I do not wish for anyone to drown as a result of our desires."  
  
"How can you have lived among my people so long without learning a little of our minds? Elves live so long that we are often parted from our bonded for times unthinkable to men. So we learn to take comfort and pleasure in others without causing our bonded pain. You worry that Arwen would forsake you if she were to learn of this; but I tell you this now she would have known of such a possibility when you came to find me. In fact she would have assumed it. If she did not approve, she would not have let you come."  
  
Aragorn knew that this was the truth, even though the man in him still cried out against it.  
  
"But what of Teleri? She is no elf, but human as I am. We do not look so lightly upon such things."  
  
"She understands our ways, that is if she were ever to return. Even if she did she would never know. Arwen would sense our coupling instantly, Teleri not so. As you said, she is human."  
  
"Can you speak so lightly of she who is your bonded?"  
  
"What would you have me do? I need you Aragorn. I truly think that without a tender touch I shall go mad with grief. Do you value me so lightly that you will not help me?"  
  
At this Legolas began to weep, and Aragorn drew him closer anxiously trying to abate the tears.  
  
"Of course dear Legolas, you know I could deny you nothing which is within my power to give."  
  
So saying he bent and pressed his lips to the elf's; softly first then more demanding, urging the beautiful flesh apart with the tip of his tongue. At first his friend seemed reluctant for all his previous pleading; then suddenly he softened beneath his caress. Opening himself to the kiss, and so to all that would follow.  
  
He fell back on the bed, bringing the lighter creature with him through the force of their joined lips. Legolas broke from him long enough to ask  
  
"Promise me you truly wish to do this; I will have no regret here."  
  
"I promise, for I could never regret anything between us. I trust you Legolas."  
  
"As I you. Now please no more words for I am beyond their comfort now."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So there were no more words.  
  
Legolas pressed himself against Aragorn, making short work of both their clothes until they were naked; flesh against flesh.  
  
Aragorn snaked a hand between their bodies to grasp the elf achingly hard flesh, his other arm pressed across Legolas' shoulders to pull him close. Slowly, gently he began to stroke his aching manhood. Their faces were close, the elf's breath ghosting, hot upon his cheek. He turned into the kiss; pressing his tongue against Legolas' the pressure intoxicating. Legolas leant into it hungrily, his fingers roaming Aragorns body, touching face, neck, shoulders with generous delicacy. Aragorns hand was against the flesh of his back, stroking tenderly; pushing his fingers into the tight valley of his smooth buttocks. The mans fingers probed the tiny opening, and Legolas gasped at the tender intrusion.  
  
"Easy Legolas" Aragorn whispered to him in elvish, flipping the exquisite creature onto his back. Now prostrate beneath him Legolas surrendered completely to the erotic ministrations of his mortal friend. Aragorn massaged the aching cock with a firm but gentle hand, slicking the pearly droplets that escaped down into the smooth crevice beneath. So slickened his fingers worked into the deliciously tight entrance of Legolas' body, withdrawing only to slide another in with perfect ease. The elf was gasping beneath every touch, and Aragorn knew he would never hear anything to incredible ever again. What seemed like only moments later a spasm suddenly shook the beautiful creature, and he came hard; shuddering against the strength of Aragorns body.  
  
Slowly Legolas' beautiful eyes which had closed in release opened again, regarding the man with his sated blue orbs. Aragorns fingers moved deep inside of him, grazing the elf's essence; coaxing soft moans from the creatures throat.  
  
"Tell me when." he breathed, unable to hide the urgency caused by the ache in his own flesh.  
  
"Now"  
  
Aragorn pressed into him deeply, completely with one smooth stroke. Conveying with their joining the love and comfort he wished to impart to his grieving friend. Legolas gasped as he thrust again, wrapping his long perfect legs around Aragorns waist; urging each push deeper inside. The elf's eyes were closed; long blonde tresses plastered across his face, an expression of unbridled bliss wrought upon it. Aragorn reached out a hand to caress the beautiful face, even as he rocked deeper into the wonderfully tight flesh.  
  
Aragorn felt that if he were capable then he would like to exist this way forever. Joined to the beautiful elf; his own aching flesh soothed and set aflame by the heat of the creature's body. Yet he was not possessed of elvin stamina, he was mortal and he could already feel the fire of release building in his loins.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas" he gasped "I cannot hold on any longer." To his surprise the elf smiled, reaching up and brushing a fingertip along his lips.  
  
"Then come dear friend; bring the release to both of us."  
  
Given permission he let go, thrusting once he shuddered release into the sweetly yielding flesh. Remembering even as his head span with the lightness of orgasm, he withdrew gently and allowed the elf's head to fall heavily down upon his chest. Quickly he gathered Legolas into a strong embrace. Sated, tender he brushed the elf's straining cock once, twice; then held him tight as he came hard and long for the second time that night. He felt the elf's tears on his bare skin, and he soothed him with words and soft touches.  
  
"Thankyou" Legolas breathed gently.  
  
"My pleasure" he answered; the last conscious action before they slipped into an easy slumber.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two figures stood in the doorway, watching the sleeping warriors by the light of the stars.   
  
Arwen reached out to the other women and clasped her free hand in her own. Teleri smiled softly, the unheld hand resting palm down upon her abdomen. For a moment they were silent, contemplating the sight of their bonded slumbering entwined in each others arms.  
  
"Am I right in what I have done? Or am I foolish to believe their may be a future for my child."  
  
Arwen squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"It is never wrong to hope, nor to give life. The child you carry is unique, and there is always beauty in such things."  
  
Teleri nodded slowly.  
  
"I will not tell him now; to burden him with worry whilst on such a quest would be a great evil. If he returns then I will know for sure that my decision is right."  
  
"And if he does not then you will journey with me into the west; as the bonded of an elvin Prince you have earned that honor."  
  
"Nothing unborn can make that journey, but as it shall be perhaps that is best."  
  
"Let us not think on it now. Trust to hope, it is all we have."  
  
The two women embraced tightly, and then lay down to join their bonded in the realm of dreams. 


End file.
